


One Shines Brighter

by KamuSusanoo



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamuSusanoo/pseuds/KamuSusanoo
Summary: Whose the real Tasuku Ryuenji after all??





	One Shines Brighter

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an art trade I did with a friend!! It took me AGES to write because honestly PurgKnight's armor is a nightmare.   
> Originally Written 9/18/2016

He struggled. He grasped for something, but the walls were soft and smooth, with nothing to grab but his own flailing fingers. He felt the sweat trailing his neck and back, an answer to the panic mounting in his eyes. The cold hand on his upper arm did little to abate this stress. In fact, it was more appropriate to say that is was the main cause thereof.

Not the hand in itself, though Tasuku was sure a severed hand attaching itself to his arm would cause him stress in a normal situation, he would have found it vastly preferable to the dark armored man that the hand belonged to. Not the hypothetical severed one, the very real and very present hand who’s had a solid grasp on the Buddy Police’s Boy Wonder.

“Tasuku Ryuuenji…” The words melted out of the face guard of the man in black armor. Like rocks giving way in a land slide, each sound hit the boy with earth shattering force. He felt as though he would buckle under the weight of his own name if not for the arms holding him up. “Give yourself up to me. We both know it is all you desire”

Tasuku’s voice was caught in his throat. He had an infinite amount of protests, but a single nag in the back of his head, a single thought running opposite the rest. ‘It’s True.’ It echoed back and forth across his head, cutting through each of his other thoughts, like Zanya activating his impact.

“I…”

“Don’t struggle to deny what you know to be true.”

Tasuku felt his knees start to buckle. The knight let his grip go and Tasuku fell to the ground, collapsed under his own weight, supporting himself on all fours, sweat drenching his panicking frame. He felt the knight looming over him, a smile dancing across his covered face. He looked up in time to see the helm of the knight lift up, blue hair cascading down, contrasting the sharp crimson cape. His own face glared down at him, sneering in a way he didn’t know he could.

“Face me properly, Tasuku Ryuuenji, or continue to crawl on the earth like the worm you are.”

Something in Tasuku snapped, he roared and shot towards the knight knocking him and his impractically heavy armor to the ground with a clatter. “You’re nothing anymore. Why can’t you just leave me alone!?” he yelled at the sinister soldier. “What do you want from me!?”

The swordsman lifted a single hand up and brushed Tasuku’s cheek. “Your body. It’s the only thing I’ve ever wanted from you.” The single hand pushed Tasuku up with incredible force, and their positions switched in mere seconds. Tasuku was flat on his back, the Purgatory Knight straddling over him, his blue hair mixing with Tasuku’s own, like a waterfall joining a still lake, disturbing its surface, sending ripples around in an unending echo of impact.

With a sudden jerk, Tasuku’s head was pulled up to his own, and the two kissed. It was an intense, raw kiss. Tasuku didn’t struggle against it. He fell into it.

The knight bit his lip. Tasuku flinched. It hurt, but it wasn’t an unpleasant pain.

And as suddenly as it started, it was over. Tasuku was flat on his back, again, glaring into nothingness. His vision was blurred, he was sure he saw the knight over him, but he hadn’t heard the slightest motion.

 

“Are you going to stand up?” His voice cut into his ears. It was him talking that time, he was sure of it. The knight spoke differently. Or, was that how he naturally spoke? Was he just acting like he wasn’t the knight that had held him just seconds ago?

“Who is Tasuku Ryuuenji?” he asked himself.

The knight laughed, “Oh that is a good question. Isn’t Tasuku Ryuuenji the boy who needs the sun to do anything? Isn’t Tasuku Ryuuenji the boy who loves himself above all others, and was all too happy to demonstrate that just a second ago?” His eyes flashed a sinister blood red, “Isn’t that the real Tasuku Ryuuenji?”

“That’s not me!” Tasuku shot to his feet and took a swing at his shadow. The knight grabbed his fist, and bent it behind the Buddy Police boy wonder’s back.

“I think that sounds exactly like you,” Purgatory whispered into Tasuku’s ear. Goosebumps crawled up his arms, he struggled to get free from his own grasp, but he couldn’t free himself. He couldn’t believe how unbreakable his grip was.

“This is the difference between us,” The knight was pressed against Tasuku, “We’re made out of the same stuff, but so are diamonds and coal. One,” he slammed Tasuku to the ground, “Just” he bit the officer’s neck, “Shines,” he pulled away, “Brighter.”

Tasuku shook under the knight’s grasp, equal parts terrified, filled with the desire to escape, and the desire to stay in this moment, to absorb whatever abuse the knight could deal to him.

“You can’t even say anything, can you?” the knight asked, “Or do you just find it easier for other people to talk through your jumbled ideas for you?” the knight sat on the small of Tasuku’s back, sharp points of his armor digging into the boy’s flesh, “Like Kyoya did for us.”

At the mention of the mogul’s name, Tasuku began to struggle under the weight of his sins made manifest. “Don’t you dare bring him into this!” he screamed, his garnet eyes lit with panic, “He has nothing to do with any of this!”

“We both know you wouldn’t be here if not for him,” the knight pressed his armor even harder into Tasuku’s back, leaning hard on his still twisted arm, “I think he has everything to do with this.”

“I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO FOR A REASON,” he screamed in reply, his voice shaking “IT WAS TO SAVE THE WORLD, I WAS UNDERCOVER!”

“It’s easy to say that in hindsight. After what you did to Jack.”

Tasuku let a single roar out and found the strength to rip his arm free of his captor. He pulled himself up and pushed the man to the ground, teeth snarled, tears welling in his eyes.

Purgatory Knight grinned under Tasuku’s fury. A small, barely noticeable grin on the corner of his mouth, mixed with a general look of smug satisfaction on his face increased his punchibility by several notches in Tasuku’s mind.

“Are you going to do it, Buddy Police Boy Wonder? Gonna take me out?” Smugness seemed to drip from his words. Tasuku’s anger spiked and he started to swing, his fist made contact with the face of the knight, again, and again, and again. He swung, he screamed, he punched. The knight smiled. Each hit seemed to do less than the last. His face showed no sign of damage. Purgatory Knight smiled.

Tasuku wasn’t sure if the physical manifestation of the darker components of his psyche was able to bleed, but he was sure as hell determined to figure out.

“THAT’S IT, RYUUENJI,” the shadow cried between blows, “THAT’S IT, GIVE IN TO IT! GIVE IN!”

“SHUT UP!” 

“YOU LIKE IT, YOU LIKE BEING ANGRY, DON’T YOU?”

“I SAID SHUT UP!” Tasuku swung again.

And felt Purgatory Knight’s fist hit him.

He laid flat on his back, Purgatory Knight straddled on top of him, a grin crossing his face.

 

And Tasuku could, infact, bleed. His blood trickled off of the gauntlets that hovered over his face

“Oh, Tasuku,” the knight sneered, “Poor, poor, poor Tasuku. Something’s always blocking your sun, isn’t it.” He leaned in close and whispered, “and that something is me.”

Tasuku thrashed, and threw himself out from under himself. He landed in a heap on his floor. He awoke with a start, drenched in a cold sweat that soaked his pajamas. He bit his lip as he stared up at the ceiling.

“Tasuku!” a concerned voice called, “Tasuku, are you alright?”

Jack knife Dragon’s small form appeared in Tasuku’s vision, cresting over the bed.

“Jack,” Tasuku whispered, “Jack, I’m so happy to see you.” He embraced his Buddy, who calmed his shaking form.

“You were just having a nightmare, Tasuku. You needn’t worry yourself.”

 

“Yes, yes. Thank you.” Tasuku choked back his tears. “Jack,”

 

“Yes?”

“Would you mind if we find out what Gao is doing tomorrow?”

Jack smiled, “Of course not, Tasuku.”


End file.
